


Hurricane

by yell0wmossymarsh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia EVERYWHERE, Angst go brrrrr, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, Paradise Found, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wmossymarsh/pseuds/yell0wmossymarsh
Summary: After some hurtful events, Fundy goes into an induced coma. Upon waking he's missing some pretty important memories."As we know, Fundy has recovered very well, and seems to be in good health," Niki started. "Though it seems that he's suffered mild amnesia and remembers only about 2 months before his comatose." Niki's hands started to fidget around the cup in front of Wilbur and brought it closer to her. "It is very possible to recover the lost memories but it means that he'll need to be comfortable with the person or people he's with." Niki looked around to the guys surrounding her and briefly lingered on the eyes of Dream's mask before turning her attention to the cup again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Grabbed Some Pillows For This One.....

It had been 2 months since Fundy and Tubbo had purified the dreamon. The ritual ended at the catching of Dream's limp body into Fundy's arms. He shared the body of clay and porcelain with the dreamon that made Dream himself, fully in control of the powers he'd been accustomed to as a boy and the body he had been born with. He spent two weeks recovering his strength, often visited by his friends, but always had the company of his fiance. Fundy tended to his every need when he needed help.

But now, there was nothing but a sinking feeling every time he came to visit the hybrid. The sinking feeling he felt when he felt useless was unbearable to him. But now. Oh God why now. Hazel and gold tinted eyes danced with curiosity around the room and finally settled on himself.

"BABE!" The ginger cried out as he nearly leapt out of his bed to hug Dream. He stood there and felt himself tense against the man that reached out to him. Luckily Niki was there to pry the hybrid off of him.

"Fundy stop it now and lay down or I'll hit you." She gently peeled off Fundy's arms from around Dream's waist. Before, Dream probably would've reveled in the warmth around his waist; but that was then, this is now and he needed to clear his head.

To his luck the girl requested that she be left alone with Fundy to check his health and asked to let the others know that he was awake. Dream complies immediately. As he turned to leave the room and turn towards the rest of the hallway, he caught a glimpse of the ginger, smiling brightly and nonchalantly at Dream as he left. Dream damn near trips on the door frame but catches himself enough to make a swift exit.

\---------

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

\---------

He lurched in his sleep and woke to conversation at the table they were sitting. Niki had gathered Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, himself at the bakery to discuss. It took Dream a couple of moments to gather what was happening. The conversation he woke up to was more of a stand off between Wilbur and Tommy, their words not yet reaching him, while Niki and Tubbo were doing their best to contain the cold tension between the two at a safe distance around the table that they could.

"I'll be able to jog his memory, of course I could, just shove him in front of some tnt and that'll fix him right up!" The boy teased. An untamed fire dancing in his eyes. "That's my son your talking about, I know I don't have the best of memory from being dead and all but I have to disagree. He's not some kind of children's toy to play around with." Wilbur looked Tommy in the eyes, his ghostly hands crossed.

They looked to Dream who had closed his inventory with the closing of his hand into a fist. "I for one would like to know what Niki has to say about the condition of his memory loss." Dream spoke. Niki looked to Wilbur's shoulder, wanting to pat it but Ghostbur only softly huffed as he watched Tommy received a disappointed look from Tubbo to his satisfaction.

"As we know, Fundy has recovered very well, and seems to be in good health," Niki started. "Though it seems that he's suffered mild amnesia and remembers only about 2 months before his comatose." Niki's hands started to fidget around the cup in front of Wilbur and brought it closer to her. "It is very possible to recover the lost memories but it means that he'll need to be comfortable with the person or people he's with." Niki looked around to the guys surrounding her and briefly lingered on the eyes of Dream's mask before turning her attention to the cup again. "We need to get him to remember as much and as gently as possible, so one of us might need to take care of him until its mostly or all recovered.¨ Everyone sat in the silence of the room for a few moments, and if you listened a little more it was accompanied by the slight hum of the ovens and the crashing of waves from outside.

The younger of the two boys perked up. "So I've just had an idea. Instead of us deciding on just one person to take care of Fundy right, why not we all switch and take turns hanging out with Fundy!" Tubbo looked ecstatic at the thought, his eyes darting around the table.

"No that's.....actually not a bad idea Tubbo!" Wilbur reached across the table with a laugh to ruffle the hair of the brunette, just barely making contact to the boy's friend's displeasure.

"That's really good Tubbo, though I think he should have someone for him to anchor to for that." She looked at Dream with hopeful eyes. He knew exactly why she was asking. Every inch of his brain itching to sputter out the 'no' he was so desperately looking for. But his body disagreed for the first time in a long time and waved his hand around signaling an almost agreement.

Before he could punch himself for outright agreeing to go along with it, Niki's eyes lit up and turned her attention to the other boys.

"I think it will be safer for Fundy to stay with Dream since he's been off the grid for a bit after the war of Manberg, since we are all still trying to build New L'manberg, its not necessary to show him the most recent of memories, since it might shock him." Niki had stated and continued as she made a plan that would be the most effective in retrieving what memories Fundy could have forgotten.

\-------

"If you're listening.......you didn't deserve this."

\-------

Fundy carefully walked into the entrance of the familiar walkway. His ears twitched at the sounds of movement in the storage room. The creaking of chests in the order he knew them going in and recognized that Dream was emptying his inventory from the day. He sauntered to the couch that remained just as plush as much of it he could remember. The crackling of the fireplace was a comforting sound that he knew. Dream left the room and sat far away from Fundy on the couch and took a deep breath before sighing. He turned to the hybrid and immediately the other reacted by doing the same.

"How much do you remember?" Dream hunched over enough to be level to Fundy.

The fox-man hummed before responding with "my memory is a bit hazy as to knowing who everyone is, I know who the L'manbergian's are but even some of those memories seem distant, there was an election but after that the in-between is foggy. Though the last thing I do remember is when you were sick for a while but even then not everything is there." The ginger reached out and slightly rubbing the back of his knuckles on the exposed cheek where the mask couldn't cover. "I'm glad to see you're alright." He said in a hushed tone, enough for Dream to hear his heart beat hard in the moment. He lightly coughed and moved from the subtle touch.

"Alright, we can work on that. Tomorrow is gonna get pretty busy for you since everyone is pitching in to help you get what your missing back so I guess in the meantime I'll let you look around some more." Dream stood up and fixed his mask and hoodie.

"Wait you aren't staying?" The humanoid asked, his tail twitching which Dream could tell he was making the other worried. Again Dream was yelling at himself internally. He then grabbed and held the hand of Fundy and squeezed it a bit before letting go again.

"I'll be getting some things ready for your day with Niki tomorrow, so I will just get a couple of things before heading out." His heart ached at the perked of Fundy's ears and swishing of Fundy's tail.

Fundy nodded and jumped onto his feet to give the mask a peck and then to the bedroom to change.

Dream watched as Fundy walked away. This time with glint of joy in his eyes. It wasn't the same as that day. He needed to collect himself, because even if he didn't remember it wasn't like it didn't happen. But how do you even tell someone like that the situation they were in before is different than what they CAN remember for the time being. That its not like they last left it, that it was still unresolved.

His mind raced at each passing thought that left the practically similar question of how on the front of his head. But those questions had to wait. For now he needed to go before he felt himself get nauseous from the swirling of the room. With cloak and a very limited inventory he left.

**Author's Note:**

> haha what? I'm actually posting? NONSENSE
> 
> lol i hope you guys liked it and will stick around for more :)) 
> 
> <3


End file.
